No siempre es sobre violencia
by AsmodeusXander
Summary: Esta será una antología de relatos cortos sobre los personajes de King of Fighters y Fatal Fury. La mayoría supone que sean un intento de comedia, pero habrá un par de angst entre otros. Habrá pairings canon y no canon, yaoi en algunos (avisaré cuando se dé el caso), y también puede cambiar el rating. #2 San Valentin (Rock Howard)
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Mi nombre es Asm y esta es mi primer colaboración al fandom, sniff.

Espero les gusten estos relatos, y como ya dije, iré avisando más o menos los personajes o al menos el género. Sé que a no todos nos va cierto pairing/ship/otp o como le quieran decir, o el yaoi, etc.

Probablemente no actualice muy seguido, pero tengan por seguro que nuevo material seguirá viniendo.

En este caso me ganó la emoción, y en cuanto plasme la idea del relato me decidí a subirlo. Tengo varios otros en borrador, pero esperarán un poco más. Como la única que lo revisó fui yo, seguro que se me escaparon unos detalles, quizá de ortografía o gramática, no lo sé, procure evitarlo al máximo, pero a veces se cuelan un par de dedazos. Avísenme si ven algo.

Sin más, declaro el copyright correspondiente, ni KoF ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a SNK Playmore.

* * *

#1: Confusión

– El evento es más mediático de lo que creí. – Adelheid comentó mientras daba vuelta a la página de una revista que había publicado una lista de todos los competidores del torneo "The King Of Fighters" más reciente, en el cual había participado también. Había una página para cada equipo con un perfil que incluía datos básicos sobre cada miembro: nombre, edad, nacionalidad, peso, altura, y de vez en cuando, algunos datos interesantes de algunos de ellos, como torneos o títulos ganados anteriormente. La lista no lo incluía a él, gracias a un par de tratos. No le era conveniente. – Fue una experiencia agradable, a pesar de todo.

– Si me preguntas, a mí no me resultó agradable en absoluto. No estaba preparada para ver muchas… cosas. – Rose hizo sonar la nota una última vez para acabar la melodía, y arrastró hacia atrás el banquillo del piano, poniéndose de pie y avanzando para ir con su hermano.

Aunque Adel se había percatado del desencanto de su hermana con el desenlace del torneo, no esperó que el disgusto perdurará más de una semana a lo mucho. Había subestimado las dimensiones de su orgullo, supuso.

– Muchas cosas, ¿cómo qué? – cuestionó Adelheid, mirando de reojo a Rose sentarse junto a él, llamando con palmadas a su regazo a su pequeño y obeso felino negro.

– Como la falta de pudor de esa "ninja", por ejemplo. – Rose objetó, señalando despectivamente a la fotografía de Mai Shiranui, la kunoichi del "Women Fighters Team". Adel la recordaba, perfectamente, y no podía negar (con los colores subiéndosele al rostro) que semejante indumentaria no parecía la apropiada para combatir, aunque cumplía bien la función de despistar a sus oponentes. –Podría juntar toda la gracia y sofisticación de todos los participantes de ese torneo, y no me alcanzaría la educación para enseñar a un gato a ir a su caja.

Aunque el comentario le hizo reír brevemente, Adel se reprimió para poder responder a Rose apropiadamente.

– Pero al menos no todas las mujeres allí eran como esa señorita, y creo que varias demostraron tener una gran fuerza…

– ¿Oh? – Rose alzó las cejas, la incredulidad expresada con arrogancia, a la vez que quitaba a su hermano la revista para hojear un poco. – ¿Es que alguna ha llamado tu atención, particularmente, Adel?

La voz cantarina de Rose punzó a Adel con la burla, mientras ella veía el rostro de cada participante, tratando de adivinar cuál de todas ellas era digna de el halago de su hermano. Había caras lindas, sin duda, pero… nada al nivel de Adel Bernstein. No había elegancia, ni verdadero poder o carácter.

– No, no es así, Rose… – Adel se apegó a ella, hombro con hombro para poder mirar también el rostro de las peleadoras. Vaciló un poco, para añadir casualmente: – Aunque hubo alguien que me pareció… interesante.

– ¿Quién? – Rose dijo en un tono más bajo, deteniéndose en una página. Había una mujer de cabello azul, con prendas militares y una mirada fiera. No conocía del todo los gustos de su hermano en ese aspecto, pero era la única opción que parecía viable.

– Bueno…– Adel se inclinó y cambió la página, retrocediendo dos hojas, y entonces señaló. – Ella.

Siendo su hermano, Adel conocía ya lo suficiente a Rose como para saber lo que venía. Siempre que intentaba halagar a una chica, pasaba por la inclemente crítica de su pequeña hermana: si no era lo suficiente hermosa, sobre si le faltaba garbo, si acaso algo sobre su posición social, sobre la vulgaridad o "accesibilidad"...

Adel esperó y esperó, pero Rose no decía nada. Mantenía la vista en la fotografía de la chica que le había mostrado, y Adel no comprendía esa expresión suya que no mostraba nada.

¿Acaso estaba tan mal? Adelheid no le veía así. No era lo que acostumbraba, claro, pero era la única cuya apariencia había llamado su atención. El azul de sus astutos ojos, la sonrisa ladina de sus labios, ese curioso peinado, su pulcritud y, ¿por qué debía ocultarlo? Las pecas sobre sus pómulos y nariz le habían enternecido.

– ¿Rose? – Adelheid arqueó ligeramente las cejas, palpando uno de los hombros de su hermana, hasta que por fin vio la sonrisa brotar de sus pequeños y mordaces labios. Debía ser peor de lo que creyó...

– Adel, – devolvió el llamado, tomándole de la mejilla, y a su vez dejando la revista a un lado para llevarse una mano al pecho.

– ¿Rose? – su hermano probó de nuevo, confundido con el gesto que tan bien conocía: Rose a penas y podía contener la risa. Luchaba contra ella misma. Se estaba volviendo molesto...

– Oh, Adel, "Ash Crimson" es un hombre…

–… ¿Qué?

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Aclaro que esta ambientado después del torneo del 2003, así que Ash era a penas un competidor nuevo, y vamos, que muchos también cayeron en la misma trampa que Adel(?).

Por cierto, aclaró que cualquier cosa que diga uno de los personajes no refleja mi manera de pensar(?). Personalmente, me gustan mucho Blue Mary, Vanessa y Shermy, pero ya saben, Rose es como esas madres que considera que ninguna lagartona es lo suficientemente buena para su hermano.

Comenten su opinión, e incluso si gustan, pueden dar ideas para los próximos relatos! ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. San Valentin

Hola de nuevo!

Como prometí, traigo un segundo relato, esta vez con motivo del día de el amor y la amistad y, sí, ya sé que eso es el 14, pero quería ponerlo de una vez, aprovechando que tengo tiempo.

Esta vez, el relato es protagonisado por **Rock Howard** , por consiguiente, tendremos a **Terry,** entre otros **,** incluidos en la peripecia.

Trate al máximo de cuidar de la personalidad de los personajes, procurando que no hubiese OCC, y los brincos de escenario que me siguen molestando aquí, pero ustedes me dirán. Me apena un poco porque no tengo Beta, y no sé cómo solicitarle a alguien que lo sea :Du

En fin, además del Copyright correspondiente, creo que no hay nada más que añadir aquí al inicio. No hay advertencias realmente, creo que es para todo público.

* * *

# San Valentin

Conforme pasaban los años, era cada vez peor, y ese, su último año antes de tener que ir a la universidad, había superado con creses los anteriores.

San Valentín siempre había significado problemas y situaciones incómodas para Rock Howard, así que no era de extrañar que no estuviese entre sus días festivos favoritos.

La cosa solía comenzar desde muy temprano, recién llegando a la escuela. A penas aparcaba su Honda, todo lo que veía, u oía, era sobre el dichoso San Valentín: los autos adornados, las chicas con peluches y chocolates, los chicos con flores, todos esos globos y figuras de corazones, los amorcillos revoloteando en todos lados. Pero no, no era el espíritu consumista lo que ponía a Rock tan de malas, nada que ver. Era lo que venía…

Y empezó antes siquiera de que llegará a su primera clase: fue interceptado dos veces, cuando se le confesaron, la primera vez una chica de décimo y la segunda por una de doceavo grado. Como siempre, había tenido que tartamudear sus más sinceras disculpas y huir antes de que le pidieran razones que no quería dar. A las chicas no les gustaba oír que sus únicos intereses en esos momentos eran sus estudios y su entrenamiento. Solían creer que eran excusas para rechazarlas porque ya tenía a alguien, porque no le gustaban (lo que de hecho era así, en la mayoría de los casos, siendo honestos) o porque era gay. Ouch.

Al llegar al aula, tuvo que soportar el bochorno que le provocaba la mirada reprobatoria que su maestra le dirigía mientras se ocupaba tratando de desatar los globos y ocultar todos los felpudos y las cartas que habían dejado en su butaca. Había otra ración de lo mismo en su casillero de pasillo y de deportes.

– Son unos imbéciles. – Refunfuñó en las duchas, solo para sí mismo, luego de deportes, mientras ocupaba el tiempo que le quedaba para distinguir entre las cartas de sus "admiradoras" y aquellas que hacían los bromistas de sus compañeros, mofándose de su indeseada popularidad. Era fácil reconocer cuál era cuál: las cartas auténticas destacaban por el empeño puesto en ellas, mientras que las cartas falsas eran bobas, burdas, y solían contener estupideces, como las últimas tres donde había encontrado un lubricante y dos preservativos.

Rock sabía que de hecho, sí, era… "popular", al menos entre las chicas, pero no es algo que él buscara siquiera, o que le agradara. Aunque prefería no llamar mucho la atención, no parecían funcionar sus intentos. Por alguna razón, era un imán para los pleitos estúpidos, pero aun así su historial de reportes de mal comportamiento no era extenso. Era muy bueno en deportes, pero no estaba en ningún equipo, ni siquiera al de basquetball (prefería el basquetball callejero, 3 a 3). Sus calificaciones no eran una maravilla, pero al menos nunca había reprobado (no iba a hacer que Terry invirtiera en vano en sus estudios si no iba a empeñarse en ellos). Es más, él siempre había sido tímido, ¡él ni siquiera hablaba con las chicas! ¡Nunca! Siempre lo ponían muy nervioso, se le iba la voz de pronto, así que a sus 17 años, Rock Howard no había tenido una sola novia en su vida, y no tenía la urgencia de tenerla, gracias.

Al salir de la escuela, a Rock casi le dio un infarto cuando vio su hermosa motocicleta forrada con postits y más globos atados a los manubrios. Rock tuvo que invertir otra hora de su vida quitándoselos, cuidando no arruinar la pintura.

– Y esa fue la última. – Rock habló por el micrófono integrado a los auriculares que le habían prestado en el cibercafé, siendo su turno de escuchar la risa de Jae Hoon de vuelta. Llevaban ya un buen rato hablando por la webcam, él en Second Southtown, Jae desde Korea del Sur, mientras aquel lo ayudaba con los ejercicios de matemáticas a los que no les entendía nada, y él se ocupaba leyendo las misivas que había recibido ese día. Acomodó de nuevo las cartas, y las dejó junto a la pantalla de la computadora rentada, tallándose la cara con ambas manos después.

Usualmente podía pasar horas charlando con los dos hijos de Kim, y afortunadamente, solía tener descuento por ayudar al dueño con algunos encargos de vez en cuando.

– ¿Cuál es el punto de leerlas todas si vas a rechazarlas de cualquier manera? – Escuchó decir a Dong Hwan, que estaba "haciendo" también los deberes junto a su hermano.

– Pues, justo por eso es que siento que es lo menos que puedo hacer. – Rock respondió, arquéandose para desperezarse. – Pero en serio, éste año fue horrible.

– Y agradece que solo es una vez al año… – Jae rió un poco luego de su comentario, y Dong resopló.

– A mí me fascina San Valentín. Si fuera tú, estaría encantado. Yo creo que estás predispuesto a pasártela mal, y por eso no puedes ver el lado positivo de todo esto.

– Y yo siendo tú, por supuesto. – Rock y Jae Hoon rieron, su broma privada lejos de la comprensión de Dong Hwan. Y es que aunque Dong fuese el más extrovertido de los dos hermanos y el más interesado en tener un montón de quereres con chicas lindas, usualmente, Jae Hoon recibía el triple de presentes el día del amor, aunque siempre lograba ocultarlo todo. – Francamente, no lo sé. Quizá tienes razón, todo pareciera haber conspirado hoy para ponerme de malas, pero quizá es solo mi percepción, quizá…

Una vez Jae y Rock terminaron los deberes, el rubio decidió que era hora de volver al hogar.

Estaba por desaparecer el sol para cuando llegó al departamento que compartía con Terry, y para entonces, el antes mencionado estaba tomando una siesta en el sofá de la sala, seguramente fatigado después del trabajo.

En menos de dos horas, Rock tuvo hecha la cena, que disfrutó a solas, y dejo servido a Terry antes de irse a su habitación.

Luego de todo el estrés del día, lo único que Rock deseaba era relajarse un poco, así que dejo la tarea para después y se tomó el rato para practicar con su bajo, y pensar.

Meditándolo, el rubio pensó que quizá estaba exagerando, y que Dong Hwan tenía razón. Había pasado incomodidad, enojo y vergüenza, pero aun así, ya le sonaba demasiado dramático decir que había sido "de lo peor."

Después de un suspiro, Rock dejó el bajo a un lado de donde estaba sentado, en su cama, y se levantó para ir a por su mochila, a sacar todas las cartas que llevaba consigo y tirarlas. Por supuesto, no lo había hecho hasta entonces. Sabía que era algo desconsiderado, dado el esfuerzo que muchas de esas chicas habían puesto para encontrar las palabras… Pero, no tenía sentido conservarlas tampoco. Así que comenzó a vaciarlas primero sobre su escritorio, para asegurarse de que no estaba tirando algún trozo de papel con notas de clase. Y cuando acabó, lo único ajeno a sus libretas allí dentro, eran el par de condones y el lubricante que le habían dado aquellos idiotas.

Sonriendo mientras les daba un segundo vistazo y dejando ahora la mochila en el suelo, Rock pensó que era bastante gracioso o preocupante que uno de ellos se tomara la molestia de comprar un condón de marca y sabor. Que considerado. Quizá iba en serio. El otro profiláctico era simplemente de esos que regalaban en la enfermería de la escuela.

– Ey, ¡Rookie! ¡¿Qué te parece si vamos a…?! – la oración murió en los labios de Terry en cuanto estuvo de pie bajo el dintel de la puerta abierta, mirando a Rock sonreírle a los preservativos en sus manos.

Por supuesto, hubo una reacción inmediata. Rock respingó y levantó la mirada, y no fue sino hasta después de traducir la mirada de Terry que comprendió la clase de situación en la que estaba. Le temblaron ligeramente las manos, no sabía qué hacer. Era tarde para esconder aquello, y por la expresión del mayor, seguro que la explicación no sería muy verosímil. Solo pensar lo que el mayor debía estar imaginándose, el rostro de Rock se encendió absurdamente.

– ¡T-Terry! ¡¿Q-Qué pasa?! – Rock trató de abandonar en el escritorio todo aquello, rió y se llevó una mano a la nuca, frotándola. – No vayas a pensar nada raro, ah…

Terry petrificado, demoró eternos e insufribles segundos antes de volver a reaccionar, haciendo señas a Rock para invocar la calma en el otro y en sí mismo.

– Está bien, Rock. Yo entiendo. – Rock no lo creía así, pero antes de que pudiera figurarse una manera de lidiar con la situación, casi como en trance, Terry avanzó hacia él y lo tomó de los hombros, estrujándolo y mirándolo a los ojos, amilanándolo un poco… y la sonrisa que siguió, definitivamente no ayudó. – Me alegra que seas un chico responsable. Escucha, tú y yo nunca hablamos de esto. La verdad es que siempre me acobardaba por vergüenza, y entonces deje pasar mucho tiempo, y mírate ahora. Pero, ¿sabes qué? ¡Creo que no es muy tarde! Ahora ambos somos adultos, y podemos hablar de esto con naturalidad, porque es natural, ¿Cierto? – Terry comenzó a reír, de una forma que a Rock le resultó más bien como un grito de auxilio.

Terry era una persona desenvuelta y con una gran facilidad de palabra. Sin embargo, Rock sabía que había situaciones en las que incluso aquel perdía el balance. Bastaba con recordar la primera vez que le había preguntado de dónde venían los niños, cuando tenía 11, y había acabado con una versión entremezclada de la cigüeña, coles, semillas y fabricas industriales a pedido.

– T-Terry, ey, no es necesario, si me dejas hablar…

– ¡Hablemos! Claro que sí. De lo natural que es… es esto. Porque ambos somos hombres, y seguro tienes dudas que yo puedo responder. Y usamos el mismo lenguaje, ya sabes. Sí… Solo dame un par de minutos, y vendré, y hablaremos de esto, no se diga más. Quizá sea más fácil si consigo algo de material. – Terry palmeó los hombros de Rock, mientras éste caía cada vez más en el pánico.

– ¿M-Material? Por dios, Terry, ¿De qué estás hablando? – Rock trató de detenerlo, pero era inútil. ¡Joder! Tenía 17, él no quería escuchar "la charla", ¡No! Además, ¿qué clase de "material" podría necesitar? Estaba imaginándose los peores escenarios.

Terry se apartó de él, mirando una última vez a los condones sobre el escritorio, riendo.

– Uva, claro. Yo prefiero banana. – Dijo, antes de salir huyendo de la alcoba, por poco haciendo a Rock gritar. ¡Él no quería saber eso!

Rock se quedó allí dentro, desconcertado, pálido y con la sensación de tener el estómago constreñido.

Definitivamente, San Valentín era el peor día. El PEOR.

* * *

Han llegado al final del segundo relato :v

En serio no sé cómo Jae puede considerar los ejercicios de matemáticas como un deporte, en serio, pero la wiki no miente(?).

En fin, espero sus opiniones, y hasta la próxima!


End file.
